


We might fall

by thesupernaturalTeen



Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Batfamily, Infinity War, More tags later, justice league - Freeform, so many relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupernaturalTeen/pseuds/thesupernaturalTeen
Summary: In which the Batfamily And Justice League are following Darksied,only to discover they had to travel to New York.On a different world
Relationships: Avengers & Titans, Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Barry Allen& Arthur Curry, Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Bruce Wayne & Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne & Arthur Curry, Bruce Wayne & Barry Allen, Bruce Wayne & Cassandra Cain, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Diana Prince, Bruce Wayne & Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne & Hal Jordan, Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne & Stephanie Brown, Bruce Wayne & Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne & Tony Stark, Cassandra Cain & Damina wayne, Cassandra Cain & Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Clark Kent & Barry Allen, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Diana Prince, Clark Kent & Hal Jordan, Damian Wayne & Stephanie Brown, Diana Prince & Barry Allen, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Cassandra Cain, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Stephanie Brown, Dick Grayson & Tim Drake, Jason Todd & Alfred Pennyworth, Jason Todd & Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Peter Parker, Jason Todd & Stephanie Brown, Jason Todd & Tim Drake, Justice League & Avengers, Justice League & Titans, Oliver Queen & Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers & James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Stephanie Brown, Tony Stark & Bruce Banner, Tony Stark & Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark & Peter Parker, Tony Stark & Steve Rogers, Tony Stark & Thor Odinson, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

The Justice League,Titans Batfamily stared in confusion (even John Constantine) . “Why would Darksied be another another world just to go to New York?”

No one answered,not knowing what to say. Because they had no clue as to why he’d be on another earth,just to be in New York. “Someone’s on this earth that didn’t on ours...”

All heads turned to Red Hood,expecting him to continue. He stopped scanning the site. “It’s obvious. Darksied is still pissed about the fact he lost.” 

They all stared at him,confused. “Lost?”

Jason nodded,looking over at Flash. “Only Flash will remember that time line.” Barry stared,shocked. “Apparently not. How do you remember that?” 

Jason shrugged,scanning the place again. “Probably has to do with whatever brought me back from the dead while I was in my coffin. I don’t think the Lazarus Pit has to do with anything with me remembering that.” 

At the mention of his death,everyine has either frowned or tiger eyes had left him. He had spoken of his death as of it was a normal thing. “But,if we are on a different earth,we don’t exist.” 

All heads snapped back towards him. _How was he figuring things out so quick?_

As if reading their minds,he gestured to a large tower,a large A on the side of the building. Then,he gestured to a screen,which was speaking of a team called ‘The Avengers’. “Maybe they know about Darksied.” 

Jason started to walk towards the tower,for a moment,the teams staring at him. Garfield was the first to speak. “Moments like this is when I see why people are so afraid of him.” 

Everyone has either shrugged or rolled their eyes. “No one is scared of Ja-“

A man in tin-suit landed,followed by a few others landing. “Who are you and why are you here?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers fight the justice league and titans. 
> 
> Jason wishes the outlaws were here

It wasn’t Jason’s fault. It wasn’t. He wasn’t the one who started it. 

It was the spiderfreak. And now,there was a full out fight. Iron man VS Batman. Black widow VS Wonder Woman. Captain America VS Nightwing and Robin (Robin had jumped into the battle and defend Nightwing,even though he didn’t need it). 

Jason was fucking tired of this,he pulled out one of his guns and aimed it at the one in blue and red. “No one move!” 

At that,everyone turned,taking in the scene in front of them. The spider had seemed to just realize it as well. “Wow,wow! Man,no need for guns!” 

Jason turned his head. “Your a kid.” 

Said kid,flicks his hand,aiming to grab the gun only for Jason’s other hand to grip one of his knives and slice the web. Jason-even though no one could see-raised an eyebrow. “I don’t kill kids,so,stop giving me a reason to put a bullet into you. Now! Since I’ve got everyone’s attention! Here’s how it’s going down...”

Jason gave a quick glance,scanning everyone. “Everyone will give their names,and you guys will tell us why the fuck Darksied would want to show up here. Who is so powerful that darksied thought he’d have a better chance to come here and take us on?”

”Darksied?” Iron stared in confusion,one of his hands lifted to Jason,the center glowing blue. “Listen,Red,we got our own problem. Thanos-“

”Thanos? Who the fuck is that?” Jason titled head,which still had his red helmet. The man in the red suit,had his hand aimed at Jason. “If your gonna kill me,someone beat you to that. Ha! Literally!”   
  


Batman glared,then a sad look over took his face. And for a moment,Jason felt guilty. It was Nightwing to speak. “Alright! Enough! Hood,drop the gun,and you...if you even try to shot my little brother this ‘Thanos’ isn’t the one you will be worrying about.”   
  


Jason’s hand left the air,coming to his side. Iron man doing the same with his hand. “Alright,lets just go somewhere...guessing that’s your place?”

His gun lifted-the Avengers immediately on guard-pointing to the tower with a huge ‘A’ on it.   
  


The Avengers made them place the weapons down,Jason and Damian had immediately denied to it. But,one look from Batman-for Damian-and the season was placed down.   
  


Jason was a different story. Batman had to have a ten minute argument before Red Hood placed his weapons down. Which had truly horrified some members of the Avengers.   
  
  


“Alright,so,where do we start?” Jason lifted his hands,annoyed and angered at no longer having his guns. “Who the fuck are you guys?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers give their new visitors the news in Thanos. 
> 
> They try to hatch a plan 
> 
> Jason is identifying everyone as members of his own world.

Tony doesn’t trust these people. He didn’t know them. _Who doesn’t know who the avengers are?  
  
_

“Who are you?” Steve no longer had his mask on,which Tony had noticed that the new group had kept analyzing all of them.   
  


The one in the Bat costume was the one to answer. “Justice League. Titans.”   
  


_which group is the one in the red helmet part of?_ it seemed like everyone was gathered around their own group,but,the one in the Red Hood has been a few steps away from everyone else. He had raised his hand,gesturing to the man. “He isn’t part of either of your groups?” 

Red Hood glanced up,then immediately started to scan everyone. “I’ve got my own group. They aren’t here at the moment. Anyway,if you think you can take on all-“

“You are in our tower.” Jason glanced up,then turned his head,then looked back at Superman. “Is he supposed to he you here? The blue and red colors. He seems like a Boy Scout.”   
  


It was clear he was smirking,then he turned to the man in steel. “And in guessing this tower was built of your money? So,he’s the Batman in this earth?”   
  
Nightwing glanced around the room,also analyzing everyone. He had noticed the way Iron-man would stand closer to the boy in blue and red. “So this kid is like...Robin?”  
  


Robin made a offended scoff,something Red Hood would have liked to call a ‘screech’. Not that the demon would admit it. “I am nothing-“

Red Hood waves his hand around,annoyed. “Calm down,it’s in my cause your two are clearly the youngest.” It was Spider-man that made the offended noise now,trying to make his voice deep. “I’m not a kid.”

Red Hood laughed,shaking his head. He then gestured to the whole team. His eyes staying a bit longer in the man with the silver arm. “Alright,so your the Avengers,this worlds Justice League.”   
  


“So where are your sidekicks? This earth’s Titans?” All eyes shifted to Red Robin. They all held confusion.   
  


Batman grunted. “Enough. What do you know about your Thanos guy?”   
  


Iron-man shrugged. “Not much. Mad Titan. He’d trying to use six stones to whip out half the world.”   
  


Red Hood turned his head,facing the Flash. “I’m that time line,Darksied has managed to kill half the team right?” The Flask nodded. “I don’t get how you remember it.”

Jason shrugged again,facing the opposite team. “Well,if this world is the opposite of ours,which one of you died?”   
  


Nightwing frowned. “Ja-Hood.” His voice was low,sad. Jason just shrugged. “Gone insane after years of being-“ 

“Enough.” Red Hood turned to Batman,no one knowing that Jason had rolled his eyes. The red and yellow man in a suit turned his head. “Alright,what’s with this guy?”   
  


Jason shrugged. “Guess that’s what happens when you are beated with a crowbar and a bomb explosion kills you.”   
  


The opposite group started,shocked. Then Jason turned. “Where’s you Green Arrow? Archer?”   
  


It was quite,when Tony has stuttered for a moment before speaking. “H-Ha-Hawkeye,he’s our archer.”

Jason nodded,rolling his eyes. “Alright,then. You...” he pointed to the man with long hair,silver arm. He had noticed he had a gun. “...what kind of gun you have?”   
  


Batman shook his head. “Hood.” The younger one shrugged his shoulders. “What?”   
  


“Who are you?” Batman glanced up,for a moment,glaring at Iron man. “We already-“ 

“No,you are from another earth. **Who are you?** cause of this kid is right...”

”I’m not a kid.” Red Hood interrupted. Batman sighed,Nightwing snickering. “Little wing-“ 

“I could kick your ass from this world to ours.” Bucky let out a small chuckle,he pointed to him. “I like this ki-“ 

Jason glared up. “Finish that and I’ll shot you.” Tiny glanced at them both,small smile. “Think we found their world’s Bucky.”   
  


Jason turned his head. “You died?” Bucky shook his head. “No,just...tortured. And,uh...they...”

Jason had frowned,turning his head. Steve has finished,sadly. “They has brain washed him.”   
  


“He had-has serious anger issues.” The young Robin smirked. “He truly is you,To-Hood.”   
  


Jason lifted his hands up to his helmet,releasing the clamps. “Since everyone keeps almost giving up my identity,doesn’t matter. Anyway,not our world. We don’t exist.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identities are revealed,origins are told.

“Jason Todd,Red Hood.” 

Everyone stared for a moment. Examining him,then,Steve spoke. “Your a kid.”

Jason glared. “I’m twenty,asshole. Anyway,the only kids here are Damian,Tim and that kid over there.” 

“Todd!”

”Jason!” 

The boy smirked,turning to Batman. “Come on,B,you know I’m right. This is not our earth. Why would we need to keep our identities hidden? Plus,even if we are on this earth,we are most likely dead.” 

He shrugged,as if it didn’t matter. Red Robin turned his head,confused. “Why would we be dead? If we truly are on this earth?” 

Jason shrugged. “I went to an earth one time where everyone was dead. Bruce had died that night in the alley. Not sure what happened to Dick, never saw him there, probably ended up in some foster home. I died on the streets. Never saw Tim, but that makes sense since Tim’s reason for going out was to stalk Batman, and Damian was never born.” 

The Avengers stared in confusion. “Who?” 

Soon,everyone was taking off their masks-if they had one- and introducing themselves. “Barry Allen,Flash.” “Dick Grayson,Nightwing.” “Diana Prince,Wonder Woman.” “Clark Kent,Superman.” “Tim Drake,Red Robin.” 

Of course,Batman and Robin where the last to introduce themselves. Robin muttering about Jason being an idiot imbecile,while Batman had glared but tugged his cowl off. 

“How many earths are we dead?” Jason shrugged at Damian. “Not sure,but,in every one I die. There was two in which I never returned from the dead. That’s I’ve visited, of course.”

“Okay! Okay,as entertaining as this is,we need to know more about you.” Batman’s eye’s moves to Tony,glaring. But,never got the chance to say anything when Tim spoke up. “I was able to find out that the-sorta- ‘superman’ of this earth is called ‘Captain America’.” 

He squinted,as if misreading it. “It also says his civilian name is ‘Steve Rogers’. Why is your civilian name showed for everyone to know? As well as Iron-man,Tony Stark.” 

The turned to see Tim fiddling with tech that was attached to his suit on the arm. He had looked up ‘Avengers’ and found many things. 

Also hacked into the tower’s data. “She is Natasha Romanov,black widow. Thor Odinson. Bruce Banner, Hulk.” 

Tony glared at Tim, anger than he had hacked into the Avengers coms. When Tim continued. “Thor is from another planet, one called Asgaurd.” He glanced up at Jason, expecting a comment. 

He didn't have one. Instead Jason kept examining the tower, not that anyone aside from the Bats and Superman being able to notice. He glanced out the windows, turning his head, in case they had ended up being thrown out a window, he’d know the distance and if his grappling hook would reach. 

“Okay, What makes a kid kill?” Steve questioned, looking at Jason. Jason hadn’t even addressed the kid, wondering what was wrong with the man, but ignoring it for the moment.

“He is beaten and exploded in a warehouse then wakes up and climbs out if his own grave.” Jason‘s response was immediate, and emotionless. He ignored the horror and pity on the other team’s faces and the guilt on Batman’s. “I would not recommend either of those things.”

Steve stuttered, remembering how the boy said he was twenty. “How old were you?”

”Fourteen.” He shrugged, then rolling his eyes. “Then some time later I dug my way out-I want to be cremated next time I die-, walked around Gotham in a cationic state for a year-or that’s what Talia said-then trained with the League of Assassins. Then slept with Talia, found out I was replaced-“

”You slept with Talia?” Dick questioned, mouth dropping open. 

Jason glared at him. “Yes, before I returned to Gotham. Before B slit my throat. Anything else?”

Jason casually took a seat, kicking his feet up in the table. “You know, I don’t know if I ever told you, there was an earth where Bruce did kill the Joker afternoon my death.” He then turned to his family. “I would have stayed there if-“ his voice died down, shaking his head. “But, on that earth, Batman actually has the ‘Red Robin’ suit ready for me when you know-“ 

He mocked a swing, leaving he Avengers confused while the Justice League and Batfamily has stood looking horrified at his joke. Then, it hit the Avengers. Jason was beaten with a crowbar, he had mentioned, dying in a explosion. “Went to that earth, imagine my surprise when A: The Joker was dead, B: he didn’t have a new Robin and C: he used a gun to kill the Joker.”

He turned, pointing to Superman. “His whole planet was destroyed and as a last savior thing, his parents sent him to earth.” He then pointed at Wonder Woman. “Trained by other warriors, on a island called ‘Themyscira’.”

”Jason,” Bruce warned, leading for the young man to throw his hands in the air. 

“What? We are in a world we’re none of us exist, does it matter if they know everything or almost everything about us? Any way, Darkseid, he come here for a reason,he thinks he had a better chance to kill us here, why?”

”Once Thanos collects all six infinity stones, he can wipe out half the earth’s population.” Stephan Strange spoke. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, shit, no wonder Darkseid wanted to come to this planet.”

“Well, shit, no wonder Darkseid wanted to come to this planet.” Jason cursed. “He wants to take it back to our world. Then, with half gone team gone, he can easily kill the rest of us.”

Bruce huffed, not commenting on that at all, although he did want to question it. “Do we have any clue how many stones he has?” 

“Four.” Vision answered, then gesturing to himself and Strange. “We have two.”

“Shoulda gotten the rest of the outlaws.” Jason rolled his eyes, glaring at Bruce. “But, someone didn’t want them at the meeting.” 

“I’ve explained before, Bizzaro always distracts everyone, Artemis looks ready to kill everyone-“

Jason waves a hand. “Yeah, Yeah, Whatever. Alright, then why don’t we just kill Thanos? We could shoot him in the head, the destroy the stones.” 

“We aren’t sure if we can destroy the stones.” Tony spoke, then looked at his team, but saying nothing to them. Just giving a look.

“Then let’s kill Thanos. But, we also have to find a way to stop Darkseid.” Jason spoke, Tony looking at him confused as he was suddenly sitting in a spinning chair. That was at a distance that they should have heard him walking. “Flash could easily reverse time is anyone does die.” Then lowly, “Not that Bruce would do that for anyone another than the Demon and Goldie.”   
  


“Listen, kid-“ Steve stared, Jason holding up a gun quickly that they had barely blinked and he held a gun. 

“Not a kid, old man.”   
  


Tony would have laughed. Steve being defended by a kid. It was a funny image. But, this kid? Tony didn’t know enough of the kid would defeat Steve.   
  


“Okay, listen, we’ve dealt with way worst than Thanos. But, we’ve never dealt with him, so, any thing else you can give to us about him?”   
  
“He’s powerful.” Bruce Banner spoke, looking up. “The stones make him more powerful.”

Jason sighed, twirling his gun in his hand. “I really think we should just put a bullet in his head.”   
  


“You do know,” Dick started. “not everything can be solved with a gun, right?”

”Yeah, that’s why I have two.”

Natasha and Bucky had been the ones to smile at that.   
  


“Just how powerful is Thanos?” Bruce questioned. 

“He’s killed many of the best warriors from my planet. And my brother.” Thor spoke, everyone looking up.   
  


A portal opened up, a man in a cloak walking out, everyone immediately on guard. “Justice League.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this is completely different than the movie, for them meeting Stephan, but, I do have a plan for this.


	6. Chapter 6

Faster than the Avengers, the Justice League and Batfamily had prepared for another, Jason having his gun trained in the man’s chest.   
  


But, Strange lifted his hands, orange symbols in his hands. 

“I hate magic.” The avengers weren’t sure which of the others said that. They knew it was a male’s voice.   
  


“I am not here to fight you. From what I hear, you are the defenders in your planet, as the Avengers are here.” Stephan spoke.   
  


“Okay,” Dick stared, scanning everyone. “however, that doesn’t help. You said Thanos can wipe our half the earth’s population.” The imagine of his brothers dying flashed in his mind. “How are we supposed to deal with pier like that and Darksied?”

”Without killing.” The Batfamily spoke, rolling eyes as Jason had lifted a hand. While the Avengers stared in disbelief.   
  


“What? I didn’t even say anything this time!”

”Okay, listen, we’ve already been through this,” Tony explained. “we have explained everything. There are six stones; The **Space Stone** , the **Reality Stone,** the **Power Stone** , **the Mind** Stone, the **Time Stone** and the **Soul Stone**. We gave the time Stone and the time and mind stone.”   
  


And as they stared to fill the new team in, Bruce’s gaze kept on going from each of his kids to the other.   
  


“Understood” Jason said, calmly twirling a gun. “Does this mean I can use real bullets inside? And, how old is this kid?” Jason gestured to his gun then Peter.   
  


“You’re barley older than me!” Peter yelled.   
  


“Trauma would say different.”   
  


“Jason.” A scolding voice, laced with hurt. But, Jason didn’t say anything, inside shifting his helmet into the table. 

“I should have brought an extra helmet.”   
  


Bruce’s eyes narrowed, examining his second eldest son. But, he didn’t say anything in what he should say instead. “We have to come up with a plan to get all the stones and get them away from both Darkseid and Thanos.”   
  


Jason whistled, twirling his gun. Bruce turned, glaring at the gun in Jason’s hand. “No killing.”   
  


Jason just rolled his eyes, sliding the gun back into the holster. “Fine, so, what’s the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda going off course, from the movie, but, soon I’ll start going on course of the movie. I swear! It was just wanted to go my own way for the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so existed to start this! I’m so interested by this kinda of idea. And after having read a few crossovers,I wanted to make one where they battle Thanos. 
> 
> But,wanted to change it up a bit,and included Darksied!


End file.
